


game night

by renthewerecat



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Card Games, Everything Is Alright, Gen, Oneshot, UNO, argument turned violent, bit of arguing, bit of blood, not too violent, the kids are having fun, walter brought uno into the constant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:09:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26211706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renthewerecat/pseuds/renthewerecat
Summary: walter ended up bringing a deck of uno cards into the constant, so he plays with some of the others who weren't busy, everyone is having fun, wilson and maxwell argue like children, and everything is alright in the constant
Kudos: 16





	game night

It was a quiet early winter day in the constant, most people where either out busy or just stuck to the campfire, trying to stay warm as they didn’t have enough thermal stones or winter clothes for everyone, soon the silence was interrupted by Walter   
“hey guys! Look what I found!”  
He was waving a pile of cards   
“a deck of cards?” Wilson questioned   
“not just any old deck of cards!”  
He turns it around, showing the back, it was a simple black deck of cards with Uno written on the back   
“it’s a card game! Do you want to play it with me?”  
Wilson looks at the cards   
“sure, I guess so”  
he stands up to walk over to Walter   
“how do I”  
he was cut off by Wigfrid   
“I’LL PLAY!”  
Wigfrid had just come back from hunting, covered in the blood of many creatures   
“sure! You can all play! The more the merrier!”  
Walter wits on the floor, Wigfrid sitting next to him, Walter looks over too Webber and Wendy, signalling them too come over, Wendy sits next to Walter and Webber sits next to Wendy   
“ooh! What are we playing Walter?” Webber asks, excited   
“we’re playing Uno!” he responds   
“I use to play that with Abigail, maybe she could join...” Wendy says   
“sure!” Walter responds “the more the marrier!”  
Wendy takes out her flower and summons Abigail, who sits excitedly in-between Walter and Wendy, making some ghostly noises, Walter realizes he might have to remove a rule so she can play as well, Wes looks over to the group and walks over, giving a small sharp whistle too get their attention, he signs   
‘could I join you?’  
Walter looks away for a moment before saying   
“um, yeah, sure...”  
Wes smiles and sits down next to Wigfrid, and Wilson decides to sit next to him   
“okay then, if everyone is here now”  
Maxwell walks over to the group, cutting him off   
“what are you guys doing?”  
Walter looks up too him   
“we’re playing Uno!”  
Maxwell just rolls his eyes “sounds stupid...”  
Walter picks up the card deck   
“I think maybe you’d like it? If you don’t have anything to do you can come and play with us!”  
Maxwell scoffs but sits down in-between Webber and Wilson anyways   
“fine, but only because there is nothing else for me to do.”  
Walter smiles and goes over the rules   
“okay then so I will give you 5 cards and the goal is to be the first too put down all your cards, I’ll put one card on the pile down and you have to put down a card that is either the same number or same colour, there are special cards, the draw 4 changes the colour and causes the next person too take 4 cards from the deck for their turn, the draw two just makes it so the next person draw 2 cards from the deck for their turn, the skip card just makes the next person skips their turn, and the reverse card reverses whether we go counter-clockwise or clockwise, we’ll start counter-clockwise so, it’ll go me, Wigfrid, Wes, Wilson, Maxwell, Webber, Wendy, and Abigail, okay?”  
Everyone nods and Walter shuffles the cards, Maxwell rolls his eyes and takes the cards away from him   
“you’re doing it wrong.”  
He shuffles the cards from him and then gives it back   
“there.”  
Walter smiles “thanks!”  
Maxwell just rolls his eyes; Walter gives everyone their 5 cards and puts down one card in the deck, starting the game, starting with a red 5, Walter places a yellow 5, Wigfrid changes it back to a red 5, Wes changes it back to a yellow 5, Wilson places a yellow skip, earning an eye roll and a scowl from Maxwell, Webber places a blue 5   
“um, that’s not how you play the game Webber”  
Walter corrects, giving the blue 5 back   
“but I don’t have any yellows”  
Walter shifts the deck closer too Webber   
“if you’re out of cards to use you have to take from the deck until you find one”  
Webber takes 3 cards from the deck before placing a yellow draw 2   
“sorry Wendy”  
Wendy just responds with “such is life” as she picks up her two cards, Abigail places a yellow reverse and if you look close enough you can see Wendy smile as she places a yellow draw 2, Maxwell places a yellow reverse, and Webber has to take another card, placing down the yellow 6 he picked up, and it goes back around, no-one using any special cards till it went too Wilson, who skipped Maxwell, who growls at being skipped again, Wilson laughs at his anger   
“DO YOU SERIOUSLY JUST HAVE A HANDFUL OF SKIPS???” he shouts   
“maybe??” Wilson laughs in response, Maxwell growls again, louder this time, but the others join Wilsons laughing   
“that can happen sometimes, the last time I saw that happen it ended with an entire deck of cards being set on fire...” Walter states   
“that just reminds me how lucky we are willow isn’t playing right now or you’ll end up losing another deck” Wilson remarks, making everyone laugh more, Webber places down a card an continues the game, the games goes on for quite a while, the sun slowly going down as Maxwell gets more and more infuriated, only ever getting a chance to put down a card when someone puts down a reverse, eventually Wilson places down his last card, he did, in fact, have only skips, Wilson stands up triumphantly “I WON!” everyone claps for him, except for Wendy who was just talking about how you never really win anything and Maxwell, who is utterly infuriated, Maxwell stands up as well to yell at Wilson   
“YOU CHEATED!”  
“HOW COULD I OF CHEATED??? I DON’T KNOW THIS GAME!”   
“YOU HAD ALL SKIPS! YOU STOLE ALL OF THE SKIPS!”   
“HOW COULD I OF STOLEN THE SKIPS??? WALTER GAVE US THE CARDS!!! YOU’RE THE ONE WHO SHUFFLED THEM! FOR ALL I KNOW YOU MESSED WITH THE CARDS! YOU WERE MEANT TO HAVE MY HAND, WEREN’T YOU?!”  
Maxwell gives up on arguing and grabs Wilson by his shirt and goes to punch him, Wilson grabs Maxwell’s fist and gets his own punch in, and then they get into a fight, the others just look too each other, not knowing what to do about this little fight, eventually the fight gets cut off by the sound of Wickerbottom clearing her throat   
“now children, it’s far past dinner time, so if you’ve finished playing, go grab your plate from Warly”  
this disperses everyone who was just awkwardly watching the fight   
“I’m 32!” Wilson argues   
“I’m 45!” Maxwell argues at the same time, Wickerbottom seems entirely unfazed by their retort   
“well if you two believe you are grown adults why not act like it?”  
Wilson and Maxwell just look too each other   
“now go get your food, Warly even made your favourite, Wilson”  
Wilsons eyes seem to light up at just the mention of it, Wickerbottom smiles and directs Wilson to the food which he happily runs over too, but Maxwell doesn’t move   
“Maxwell, you need to eat as well” Maxwell just looks away   
“I’m not hungry”  
Wickerbottom give Maxwell a stern look, with a trace of concern too it   
“Maxwell, you know better than me you need to eat, especially after that little spat with Wilson, you’re way too frail to be getting into a fight like that, you’re practically coated in your own blood.”  
She walks over and wipes off a little bit of blood that’s dripping down his face, from Wilson scratching over his eye   
“I know your claws are much sharper than Wilsons yet you’re wounds are overflowing with blood and Wilson just got some scratch marks.”  
Maxwell just rolls his eyes, swiping her hand away from him   
“Maxwell, go eat then go straight to bed”  
Maxwell just looks away  
“if you do not wish to see Wilson I can bring your dinner too you, we’re having bacon and eggs”   
“isn’t that more of a breakfast food” Maxwell finally responds   
“what time it is doesn’t matter when it comes too food here, now, should I just bring it to you or can you go over to the others yourself?”  
Maxwell doesn’t respond for a little while, before finally saying “fine, bring it to me” then mumbles something under his breath; Wickerbottom decides not to interrogate him and just walks off with a sigh   
“children...”.


End file.
